Without Needing Explanations
by Rinoax
Summary: They always feel something, but they never face it...royai


It's a little sorthy but well, I enjoy so much writting it :)

So enjoy all if you can !

And thanks moonstardutchess for helping me with the traslation

Disclaimer: all fma characters are not mine

**Without Needing Explanations**

The sounds of pens tearing across paper flooded the office where Roy Mustang worked. It was a monotonous gesture that broke the silence of the office where his subordinates were working. Each of them were appreciated, each had a quality that distinguished them from the rest: one of them was the most important in his eyes.

She was his true support to save the country, but was also his weakness that could destroy him when she was by his side.

The movement of his pen suddenly paused and he rested his gaze on the back of his hand. He noticed how his thoughts flew away and his eyes lost their focus as he immersed himself deep in this mind.

Many people thought the colonel detested the mountain of papers that his lieutenant had left him but the true reason was a stressful battle going on within himself. He was worried about not being with her, even when she followed him loyally with her quiet steps.

"Colonel?" she whispered removing him from his thoughts.

He turned to face her, fully intending to respond to her, but when he noticed that her face was only a centimeters away, his words became broken before he could form them. His lungs were intoxicated with her fragrance of powder and something that he never managed to decipher.

Time stopped before their eyes, creating a bubble where their breathing was the only thing that they listened to. Their subordinates stared and tried to decipher each Word that they didn't say and each glance they always hid.

"Yes?" he managed to respond, after clearing his throat noisily and breaking the enchantment.

"Are you finished?" she asked moving away her face and avoiding his look with the mountain of mess papers.

"I have something left Lieutenant," he answered with a sigh.

She nodded and returned to her desk without saying a word. There was no need of it since both knew that in the end, no matter how much he relaxed, he would manage to finish all of it in time.

Soon, night came upon them and the people who worked in the headquarters began to disappear one after one, heading home.

Roy, looked around the empty room, and then tussled his hair in a tired gesture, finally signing his signature on the last stack of papers.

"Ready?" she asked looking at her superior who was dropping the pen and flexing his arm.

"Ready," he answered. He got up from the chair and took the black coat that she handed to him.

Seconds later, both walked down the stairs and then in the same direction. A path in which their roles were reversed with each step they took. Now, he was the protector and she was the one being protected, until they arrived at the door of her house. Both of them knew that there was no need of that one day it became habit that she now desire to happen. Even thought she would never voice it.

It took less time to arrive than they wished, and soon, their feet paused while she removed the keys to open the door that Hayate was scratching with impatience.

As soon as she managed to open it, the dog jumped in the arms of its owner quickly, licking each corner of the smooth hands that he was able to reach. Ones that Roy wished to take and never let go.

"Riza" he called in a whisper without looking away from the slight smile that she had, while she left Hayate on the ground.

She turned her face, ready to say goodbye to him as they did every night, never wanting to do so. But this time, she was surprised when she noticed his arms making a path to embrace her completely.

And after that, no one could stop their lips from joining. They both broke the invisible line that had dominated them. He knew that she could stop him, but she didn't do so nor wanted to do it. Riza took his arm and walked backwards without breaking the kiss, until both of them went inside her home. Roy's back hit against the door, closing it, while he noticed how his own hands, began to lose themselves in touching her skin.

She allowed a sigh to escape her mouth and broke the kiss.

"You know what are you doing, don't you?" she asked without needing to explain to him the doubts that plagued her mind.

He watched her for a moment and then put his lips against hers while he grasped more against her body. For him, this wasn't just one night. He was invaded by a huge feeling, one that was more important than the dreams and ambitions that they both shared.

Only with that little gesture, she knew his answer. Both of them knew what they were doing and why they were doing it, and wasn't concerned for anything except what they felt.

While Hayate yawned and curled up in his basket, Riza pulled out of his embrace and took his hand to guide him to her room.

Shortly after, their clothes were tossed to the floor and their breathing became the owners of the silence, while they melted under the caresses and movements of each other. Fixing their eyes to the others, without questioning any of their actions, they only showed everything that they weren't able to display by words.

Both tightened and joined their lips, sealing the sound of the complete union of their bodies. He rested with his face in the softness of her neck and their arms preserved their joining, until their minds fell in the world of the dreams.

Riza began to open her eyes slowly when she noticed how the light of the sun strained by the window, she had that habit but she never smiled for it until now.

She brought her hand to the sleepy face of that man who she'd always loved silently, and slowly caressed his cheek and hair, causing him to pull her closer to his body.

"A little more Riza," he whispered with a sleepy voice.

She only smiled at his words and closed her eyes to enjoy, for the first time, the feeling of being loved by someone. Suddenly, some small steps, accompanied by a slight howl, awoke them completely.

"I thought that you had trained him," he complained sheltering himself under the pillow, at the same time as he noticed the loss of her body.

"He is hungry," she explained with tranquility while she dressed with a robe to warm herself because the change of temperature. "I'm going to give him some food and you can go to the shower," she added then dropped a kiss on his cheek before walking away.

Roy sighed and stood up lazily from the bed. Seconds later, he was soaked and relaxed under the water, remembering every moment without rest, bringing a smile for it to his face.

Later, she made her way to work, and spotted the military building in the distance. She knew they would show their facades to the rest of the world. It would have to be that way. As soon as they entered the office, the lies fell and he embraced her in his arms.

"Roy," she warned in a whisper.

He silenced her protest with a delicate kiss.

"C...Co...Colonel?" asked a surprised voice then the door closed abruptly to hide what his eyes discovered.

She walked away from him, and adjusted her uniform jacket calmly, not disturbed by the confused look of the Lieutenant.

"Good morning Havoc," Mustang said with a bored voice.

"Colonel...you and the Lieutenant...?" he asked with a high-pitched voice.

"We know what we do Lieutenant Havoc," she answered without showing any emotion.

"O...O...okay...but..." sputtered Havoc

"Have you some objections?" Roy asked while he sat down in his chair and watched each movement Riza made."

"No, no one. I only wanted to know if I was hallucinating or something like that," he answered quickly with a pair of interrogative looks staring at him. "And I will say nothing, I don't want myself full of holes and burns," he added in fear.

"Good."

"By the way, I'm glad you two finally got together. This situation was making us crazy," said Havoc.

"Thanks Havoc," Riza replied while she gave a mountain of papers to him. "But now there are other things to take care of."

"Yes Lieutenant Hawkeye," Havoc took the papers with a sigh, making the colonel laugh lightly. His laugh quickly faded when he saw the stack of papers that she suddenly left on his desk.

"I am not going to leave until tomorrow," he complained with desperation. "Today you will have to leave without me."

"I will wait all the time it takes Colonel," she said, without thinking, and crossing her arms under her chest.

He smiled slightly, knowing that if she refused, it was a lost battle for him.

"Riza," he whispered with a simple and sincere voice that caused her to look for his hand.

"I know," she answered softly, for later release his hand and walk to her desk.

There was no need to say anything because they had always known it.

End.


End file.
